Finale Queen Of Hearts Queens Perspective
Wow this has been a fun long story to write and its been fun now onto my new fictions now. Enjoy this last part :D -Love, Arthurlover7 Goodbye and Hello to a New Beginning Arthur As I kissed Guinevere on the ground from the corner of my eye I saw him. He was watching us from afar hiding behind the bushes. I felt enraged as I kissed Guinevere. This was his fault she is breaking my heart, his fault for making her leave me, his fault- I stopped right there as I saw it. In the corner of his eye, a lone tear falling down his cheek. What is going on? Mm. I felt Guinevere moan as she leaned into me, kissing me further. I dipped her laying her on the grass and kept my lips locked with hers while moving on top of her. In the matter of seconds my father was forgotten as Guinevere gained my full attention. If this was the final moment I would enjoy it and no one would get in my way. Igraine As I made my way over to where Arthur disappeared I came over to see that he was on his knees in front of Guinevere holding a lone white rose with his other hand intertwined with hers. Their eyes were locked oblivious to all that was around them. Tears came to my eyes as I continued to watch them. Arthur was shaking on the ground holding back tears as Guinevere bent down taking the rose and cupping his cheek. I frowned, why is she reassuring him? Whats going on...aww they are kissing. Wait why are they crying? I puzzled their actions wondering why they had such distress. It's almost as if Guinevere is breaking up with...Uther. I scowled and began to move to the castle but I froze seeing a figure standing by the bushes watching the young couple. I marched over about to yell at him and ask what he had done but I couldn't find the words as he turned his face towards me, with a lone tear down his cheek. Uther is crying, what... "Uther hon, what happened, what did you say to Guinevere?" I demanded looking into his eyes. He lowered his head and said nothing avoiding my gaze. "What did you do Uther?," I asked again looking over at my heartbroken son kissing the woman he loved. "I-I-I um...I did something terrible to the girl," he finally managed to say. "Yes? What exactly did you do," I asked again losing my patience. "Um...I said...that she was...a worthless nobody that has no idea how to rule a kingdom and then she claimed she did because she said Arthur goes to her for council and she said that Arthur uses her council to make decisions for my kingdom. A serving girl Igraine a serving girl making decisions for my kingdom," he fumed and then continued. "I...I...um then told her that I would um... kill her and what she was doing was treason and then accused her of wanting Arthur for power and that she was playing with our sons feelings just to push her way into power." "Uther what were you thinking? You really don't see how much they mean to each other?" I asked feeling sorry for the girl. "There's more Igraine-" "That's just great Uther what else have you done? Could you hurt the poor girl any further..." I trailed off seeing his guilty look. "Uther..." I groaned. "I um I slapped her and told her to get out." "Uther! You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't do anything to her until you heard her and Arthur out with their side of the story. What were you thinking?" "I know Igraine, I know what I did was wrong." "I don't care if you don't like her and cant accept your son with a commoner but...wait did you say that you know what you did was wrong?" He lowered his head, "Igraine what I did was very wrong. I saw them together and couldn't accept the fact that my son was with a serving girl. At first I thought it was temptation of serving girl's because I remember those years, but when he declared the feelings ran deeper than pleasure I became confused. I thought and thought about why his feelings came up so suddenly and had to conclude the only reasonable explanation, that my son was enchanted and she was a witch. The evidence was there, I mean I killed her father for consorting with sorcerers so why not plot her revenge on me by messing with my son and pushing her way towards the throne." "And you didn't even consider the possibility of your son just genuinely being in love with her?" I asked trying to understand my husbands perspective of the situation. "No I didn't Igraine, but now I feel really horrible for what I said. And now, I see it. Their spark, what Arthur was talking about what that girl-Gwen was trying to tell me. That they are not in love, but its something more than that. They are each others soul, each others heart, and each other. Together they are...what I see as two half's of a whole. They cant live of function without each other." I stared, speechless at my husband. I had never heard him speak words like that before to anyone, about anyone. What happened to him? I was about to reply before a voice in the distance interrupted me, I froze hearing the aching voice. "No don't go please," Uther and I turned in the direction of Arthur and Guinevere to see Guinevere getting off the ground and began to walk the other way, out of the castle grounds. "Guinevere, don't go," Arthur said again running after her. "Arthur we have been through this," she said turning towards him tears coming into her eyes. "I...I'm causing a rift between you and your family and I have separated it and its all because of our love. I can't have you be torn between me and your father and the throne of Camelot, I can't Arthur." She then burst into tears almost collapsing to the ground but Arthur rushed forward and pulled her against his chest. "I won't let you go that easily my love," Arthur mumbled tears streaking down his face as he cradled her to his chest. I turned to Uther frowning and tears coming to my eyes as well, "Uther you need to tell them that before she breaks his heart and your son hates you forever. Go, now that you see it, please please go talk to your son and the woman he loves." He then began to walk towards them but stopped suddenly, "Igraine I may be able to talk to you about this but I can't admit it to my son and the woman who I felt disgusted with I can't." I frowned and stepped forward, pushing my husband forward. "Uther," I said pushing him towards the young couple, "you caused this mess so you are going to fix it and tell Guinevere and Arthur what you realized." Arthur When Guinevere began to walk away again I ran after her "No don't go, please. Guinevere don't go," I begged feeling my soul ripping apart with each step she took away from me. "Arthur we have been through this," she said turning towards me, with even more tears coming into her eyes. "I...I'm causing a rift between you and your family and I have separated it and its all because of our love. I can't have you be torn between me and your father and the throne of Camelot, I can't Arthur." She then burst into tears almost collapsing to the ground but I rushed forward and pulled her against my chest. "I won't let you go that easily my love," I mumbled, tears streaking down my face as I cradled her to my chest holding her close. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as I held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She pulled away, a little too soon, to look me in the eyes meeting my gaze. "Arthur I love you so much and I will treasure everything; every moment, every touch, every kiss," she moved giving me a soft kiss on the lips, "and every embrace," she said sadly hugging me tightly one more time. "Arthur Pendragon, you are my heart, my soul, my other half and I will watch you grow into the most strong, fierce warrior King this land has ever known. I believe you will build a fair and just kingdom that will be remembered forever. I love you with all my heart and I will always keep this rose to remind me of our love but now I have realized my place and it's not here." She then made a move to walk away again but I tightened my arms around her, crushing her to my chest. "No Guinevere my love, my soul and my heart. I will not let you go without a fight my love I won't. I will try to reason with my father I will talk to him again just, please." She turned her sad face to me looking at me again and moved to kiss me again. Guinevere As I kissed him again knowing that I had to leave and to stop going back to Arthur. But it was so hard to say goodbye, oh why couldn't I just say goodbye already? I was breaking both of us by my actions. Saying a last goodbye, kissing him, hugging him and then breaking Arthur's heart all over again. I gave another sob, mentally preparing myself to stop and for this to be the final goodbye, I lifted my head to see his perfect ocean blue eyes looking at me, pleading for me to stay. My heart ripped in half tearing at my soul, s I moved to kiss him again, "Goodbye, I love you," I whispered before turning around and began walking away for the last time. "Oof," I said bumping into a hard body. "Oh I'm so sor-ry" looked up to see Uther Pendragon staring down at me with Queen Igraine right behind him. I backed away feeling frightened and wishing for-I jumped as Arthur's arms came around me pulling me back from his father and mother. I leaned into him intertwining my arms with his as they wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his front. I could almost see his blazing eyes boring into his father as we stood staring at the King and Queen. "What do you want father?" Arthur spat. I flinched at the venom and heartbreak in his voice. I rubbed Arthur's hand attempting to calm him down. Uther made a move to speak but Arthur didn't give him the chance, "come to gloat father? Mission accomplished you got what you want, Guinevere to break up with me. You won't have to worry about me, you will get a perfect son. A son that you always wanted to marry a princess from a neighboring kingdom, a son that will become the king you envisioned and a son that will follow the traditional rules. Don't worry father I will follow every single one of them just to make you proud because that's what you want." Uther I couldn't find my voice almost tempted to what my son offered. The perfect son, following the traditional rules, marrying a princess, becoming a traditional king, what I always wanted for him. I felt my lips begin to smile but a slap on my arm from Igraine caused me to frown once more. And then I remembered my self and thought about what would happen if the girl Gwen actually did brake up with my son. I then knew the outcome, Arthur would be perfect traditional King but not happy, never speak to me again and probably mope around the palace for weeks. I sighed taking a deep breath before doing what I knew had to be done. "Gwen," I took another breath, "If you brake my son's heart then I will have to give you a punishment." "Father it's bad enough that your making her break up with me but now your giving a punishment for breaking up with me," Arthur groaned not realizing what I just said. I then looked to Gwen who had a confused but a slight bit of hope in her eyes as she met my gaze. "M-my lord," she said shakily, "are you serious? Do you mean it," she asked not believing her ears. I smiled slightly and nodded unable to say more. She grinned and I saw the hope enter her eyes as she turned to look at Arthur, who was still blowing off at my remark. "I mean really father that's a little harsh. Not only do you yell at Guinevere, threaten and almost kill her with sorcery, succeed at having her brake up with me, slap her and now you intend to give her a punishment for something that you want to happen? Father that's way to-mmm." I chuckled as Gwen reached up, kissing Arthur and shutting him up. He then wrapped his arms around her again leaning into her kiss as she melted against his body. He then pulled back, looking at Guinevere and smiling before his eyebrows furrowed and he turned looking at Igraine and I. "What did you say father?" He asked, his eyes bulging out of his sockets and finally realizing what I just said. "Arthur my son, if Gwen breaks your heart then I will have no choice but to give both her and I a punishment because I'm the cause for your heartbreak and her actions," I then took a deep breath and then began to scold myself for saying such things to my son and Gwen. What was I thinking? I wanted to say more but I couldn't find the words as Arthur and Guinevere, who were embracing tightly, looked at me with hopeful but confused expressions. "Arthur, Guinevere," I sighed with relief as Igraine stepped in talking for me, "don't do this. Don't destroy what you have because Uther and I don't understand. Guinevere, from the time I observed you to now I have never seen Arthur act the way he did. You just don't realize how much you bring out in him, your his second half the one that completes him so don't give up yet." I nodded and then found the words I needed to say and what she and my son needed to hear. "Gwen you have a month to prove that you are a worthy Queen of Camelot and a worthy princess of the court. You shall live in the castle, dine with us, and preform daily activities with Arthur about ruling a kingdom. In that month I will asses your ability, if you pass then we will announce your wedding within the week after the month is up. Now before we were interrupted, lets go back and finish our meal," with that I turned to my Queen and offered my arm before nodding to Arthur and Gwen, "I shall see you both inside," I said and then lead Igraine back up to the castle to finish our morning meal. Guinevere I stared after Uther not believing what I just heard. I slumped against Arthur, thinking about what Uther just said. "Arthur what just happened," I asked hoping he can confirm the dream I was in. I heard him chuckle and dig his face into my neck holding me close, "my love that was my father's way of saying he approves of our relationship." "But what if I fail his assessments?" I asked worried that I would just make a fool of myself for the next month. "Don't worry my love, you'll be perfect. And you will have me and my mother helping you out so there is nothing to worry about," Arthur reassured me. "Are you ready to go back in there and show my father that there would be no greater successor then you to rule by my side?" I thought for a moment thinking how far we had come and how far we will go. I then wondered what had happened, how we came to be. What happened to Morgana's shy quiet handmaiden all those years ago? Now I was in love and about to prove myself to the wealthiest man in Camelot. Wow, but am I really ready for a new life? I then felt Arthur, his body, his lips, his presence and his smell and I immediately felt comforted. With Arthur by my side I could overcome anything. I turned and moved to kiss him again before taking his hand, "Come on Arthur lets go and see what your father has planned," I said happily walking towards the castle to my new life, my new destiny and arm in arm with the man I knew would be by my side every step of the way. Igraine As we made our way back to the castle I paused at the doorway, and moved to kiss Uther in front of the door way. "I am really proud of you Uther," I whispered looking into his eyes. "I know that the last few days have been hard but you did it by listening, seeing and feeling what your son feels, and I am really proud of you." "Thank you Igraine, it has been hard but I believe this girl brings out the best in our son like you bring out the best in me and I feel like I...well we deserve to see what Arthur see's in Gwen. I remember that my father gave you the chance when we were young." I smiled, "I'm so happy that you are giving them a chance," I said hugging him again before heading into the dining hall. As we waited for Arthur to come in with Guinevere I thought about the new world they would build together and what type of kingdom they would have. I imagined a fair and just kingdom with equality for all regardless of rank. Yes, Guinevere would be a good Queen and a good wife to Arthur for the years of their reign. I sighed happily thinking of how happy I was for my son to finally find the one he was looking for, the serving girl Guinevere. Arthur's Queen of Hearts.